Marceline's Thoughts
by The Corrupted Typer
Summary: After a wild night with Finn, Marceline contemplates her relationship with him, and questions whether or not she wants it to develop into something 'more.'


_A/N: This is my first adventure time story, and it's just a quick little drabble about Marceline's thoughts towards Finn after their night together in the episode 'Go with me.' I'm not the biggest fan, so I might not have everything correct with the events time-wise, but here goes. Reviews are greatly appreciated._

_-..-_

"Daddy, why did you eat my…." she frowned as she heard the note, only to realise that she was playing the wrong one.

"Agghh!" she wailed, pushing the base away from her.

Grumbling, she crossed her arms over her chest and floated over to the window. No matter what she did her thoughts always seemed to wander back to the night before, and for some reason they distracted her.

'_I went out with Finn and….' _her frown twisted. '_That was it. We had a good time, and he finally got away from that Bonnibel problem.'_

Her frown twisted as she thought of the candy princess. What did Finn see in her? She was wound too tight to care about Finn. Marceline, she thought, was far kinder and better to Finn than Princess Bubblegum had ever been, and their friendship had only just begun. But then again, what did she care about what Finn saw in the princess?

She shook her head angrily. '_His problem, not mine,' _she reminded herself. '_If he wants to be with Bonnibel, then why not?'_

The thought irked her. She had nothing major against Bonnibel, but it saddened her when she saw Finn going after the pink princess with all his heart only to be turned down time and time again.

'_He just keeps going after her no matter what, but she just doesn't care. Why doesn't he see that? Why doesn't he stop and go after someone…. someone more….' _her thoughts stopped cold.

'_More like me?' _a thought came in the back of her mind.

"Agghh!" she swept her hand over the table, knocking a vase to the ground. It shattered into tiny purple pieces at her feet.

She blinked down at the mess. "Whoops," she knelt down and scooped the pieces into her hands. She placed them on the table in a neat, tiny pile. Her mouth twisted. "Better go get a new one, I guess," She shrugged and floated over to the door, peering outside at the cave entrance.

"Looks a little… sunny," she mumbled.

She slipped on her usual sunny days hat that she always wore on the rare occasions she went out into the sun. She floated over to the cave's mouth and out into the dimming daylight. It was getting late into the evening, and the sky was already starting to darken, but she still squinted as she went out into the day.

Again her thoughts wander to Finn, and this time to what he was doing. At first she scorned herself for the thoughts, but then she eased up. '_Nothing wrong with wondering what a friend's up to,' _she told herself.

She had no idea what he was doing. With Jake, no doubt. She smiled as she thought of the dog. Maybe she could go over and scare him a bit once it got darker.

She let out a sigh. '_Nah,' _she thought. '_Too easy.'_

Then she thought about scaring Finn, and suddenly her cheeks were warm. She used to be able to play tons of jokes on him, but now he only laughed when she tried. He knew her too well.

Her mouth twisted again. Did he really know her that well, or did she just think he did? They'd only known each other for a little while, and they'd only hung out a few times, but they'd always gotten along so well, better than she had with someone in a long time.

She snorted at the thought. '_When have I ever gotten along with someone before?' _she thought bitterly. There was Simon, but… '_He's gone. He doesn't count.' _

She shook her head of the thoughts and looked ahead, to wear the junkyard lay. A tiny smile formed on her face. She swooped down towards the piles of junk and began looking around, flying past piles upon piles of garbage.

"No, no… Ahh, gotcha!" she reached down and snatched up a violet colored vase lying on the ground, with only a few smudges marring its surface. She rubbed the dirt off and smiled at the clear surface. "Just like the old one,"

She began her flight back home, but still her thoughts troubled her. She'd always wondered, once in a while when she was bored, what it would be like if she and Finn ever 'got together.' She'd always shrugged it off as not her thing, and she'd even told Finn the other night that she just didn't want to get into a relationship like that with him. But even then there'd been a thought in the back of her mind wondering, 'What if?'

What if she wanted to be more than friends with Finn? What if he wanted to be more than friends with her? Bonnibel was never going to accept him, she could see that plain enough, but would she and him have a chance? Would there ever be a time when such a thing was possible? Could she even care for him in that way?

"Aghh!" she stopped in midair, shaking her head angrily. "Why are you in my freakin' head?!" she screamed up at the sky.

She took the vase and flung it down at the ground. As she watched it fall her face saddened, and she slowly floated down to the ground.

The grass was welcome. It was wet, and the air was cold, but when had that ever bothered her? She crossed her legs and shifted until she was comfy, staring down at the dewdrops covering the ground.

Why was she having these thoughts? She knew a relationship with Finn would never work out, she'd even told him not to get involved with her like that, so why did she suddenly want it? She laid a hand on the ground and began twisting a blade of grass between her fingertips.

"Daddy, why did you take my fries…." she mumbled the song into the palm of her hand. She remembered when she'd sung the song to Finn.

She hadn't planned too. She didn't even want to share something so personal with him. But it happened, and afterwards she'd been surprised to discover how much she trusted him. Her brows furrowed, and she twisted the blade of grass around until it ripped.

She'd enjoyed the other night, she really had. And afterwards she found herself in this state, thinking about Finn, how much she enjoyed hanging out with him, and how much he seemed to enjoy being around her. He was one of the few people she could call a friend.

'_Oh, right… he is my only friend.' _she remembered.

And he was young. '_What is he, like, thirteen years old?' _she snorted. '_Yah, way young. I'm like, what, a thousand years old? Man, that's a huge age difference.'_

She stopped. "Hmm…" he _was _a lot younger than her, far younger than she'd realized. Sometimes she forgot how much longer she'd existed than him, but now that she remembered…

She stood up. He was a child, and she was a centuries old vampire. How had she forgotten _that? _

She laughed. "Man, I really scared myself there," she floated up into the sky, headed towards home. "Can't believe I actually started falling for Finn,"

For a moment there was a fleeting moment of doubt in her mind, but she pushed it away, forcing a smile onto her face. After a few moments back in her home her phone rang, and she picked it up to hear Finn's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Marceline, wanna' hang out with me and Jake tonight? We have some cool stuff planned,"

She smiled. "Yah, sounds awesome. I'll be right over."


End file.
